The present invention relates to an improvement in pop-out handle locks of the type typically employed in vending machines such as utilized in connection with soda pop vending machines and the like. These types of handle locks permit the operator to insert a key, unlock the lock in order to cause the handle to pop forward, afterwhich the operator may grasp the handle and by rotating the handle in a counterclockwise direction, gain entry to the box of the vending machine.
Handle locks of the pop-out type are well-known, especially in connection with vending machines as mentioned previously. Threadedly locked into position, the handle may be pushed forwardly until it is in its locked position within the confines of a collar. In the past, such handles have attempted to thwart unauthorized entry by eliminating any surface area where an unauthorized person may apply a chisel or other devise for the purpose of exerting force upon the lock in order to gain unauthorized entry. Typically, such types of pop-out handle locks may include a lock mechanism formed by a lock stud which is spring loadedly mounted in the door of the vending machine. The box of the vending machine includes a housing which includes grasping members for grasping the handle lock in order to lock the same, typically consisting of a lock nut held in a cage, such that the lock stud which is threaded, may be screw threadedly engaged into the nut in the housing. Conversions of such types of lock assemblies including for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,330, which is directed to a lock assembly for a refrigerated cabinet or other such vending machine, shows the typical pop-out handle lock mechanism having the pop-out handle at the exterior portion of the lock mechanism and the threaded lock stud along the internal portion of the lock mechanism. As is particularly shown in FIG. 2 of the drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,330, the lock stud is screw threaded into a fixed cage nut incident to the locking process. It will therefore be appreciated that the locking and unlocking process requires that the handle be unlocked in order to pop forward, such that the operator may manipulate the handle in order to rotate the lock stud either in a clockwise direction for locking, or in a counterclockwise direction for unlocking.
Other prior art patents show similar types of pop-out handle lock assemblies, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,742, which shows another version of a pop-out handle lock which includes an actually movable clutch mechanism allegedly representing an improvement in such lock assemblies, and also as is further shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,412, which again is intended to show certain improvements to such lock mechanisms. However, in each of such prior art instances, the typical pop-out handle lock mechanisms require that the lock stud be screw threadedly engaged into a fixed cage nut in order to lock the same, and require a counterclockwise rotational movement in order to unlock the device.
Further prior art attempts have now been made in order to improve upon such types of pop-out handle lock mechanisms. Principal attempts have been in the area of rendering such locking mechanisms automatic in terms of the locking process. The current example of such types of automatic locking handles as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,888, wherein the lock stud is similarly provided with a plurality of male threads, while the housing in the cabinet portion of the vending machine is provided with a plurality of grasping members which are spring loaded. We observed that once the lock stud having the male thread portions thereon is inserted into the housing containing the grasping members, the grasping members, which consist of a split nut, are actually moved out of position by the thrust of the lock stud into the housing, and then are spring urged back into grasping position under the threads of the lock stud. The lock stud may then further be rotated in a clockwise direction in order to tighten the door relative to the box of the vending machine in order to improve the seal of the door relative to the cabinet. This is important in such types of vending machines as soda pop machines, or other refrigerated boxes which require a tight seal in order to maintain the integrity of the product contained within the vending machine.
However, it is still deemed necessary to further improve upon such pop-out handle locks for the reason that while attempts are now being made to make such locks automatic in terms of the locking process, it will be observed that in order to unlock the mechanism in order to permit entry into the cabinet of the vending machine, the lock stud must still be rotated in a counterclockwise direction in order to unthread the threads from the grasping members within the housing in order to open the box. Hence, while the lock assembly has been improved in order to render the closing procedure automatic, such improvements have yet to deal with the unlocking process in order to obviate the difficulties of having to rotate the lock stud in a counterclockwise direction for the opening process. It is therefore deemed important to create both an automatic locking procedure for such locking assemblies, as well as an automatic unlocking procedure such that both the locking and unlocking procedures may be rendered automatic. The present invention is therefore intended to further improve upon such pop-out handle lock assemblies by providing a lock mechanism which permits the automatic locking engagement of the lock stud to the lock mechanism thereby eliminating the need for the operator to screw thread the lock stud in a clockwise direction to effect the locking process, and to further provide an automatic unlocking process thereby further eliminating the need for the operator to unthread the lock stud from the lock nut incident to the opening procedure.